Room Mate Crush
by KuraiMokin
Summary: Chazz has been rooming with Jaden Syrus and Hassleburry considering his new room is still being constructed. However things get a bit interesting when Sy' and Hassleburry pick up on how Chazz has been acting around Jaden lately.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey my name is Jaden Yuki, I'm a 2__nd__ year student a duel academy. I share a dorm room with my 2 best buds Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry, but for the last few days our friend Chazz Princeton has been rooming with us as his new room was still under construction. Well I say our friend, Sy' and Hassleberry don't like him all that much, but I think Chazz is pretty cool. _

_I have never thought badly of Chazz, in my opinion I've had no reason to, however the others think otherwise. They think he has attitude, is rude and self-important, I just don't see it. _

"Hey Sarge' what you writing there? It's not like you to do homework." Asked the muscular tanned young man, snatching the sheet of paper off the table in front of Jaden.

Jumping up and grabbing the paper back before the boy had a chance to read it "It's nothing." After folding the paper and putting it in his back pocket Jaden continued. "I was just … just a list of new cards I want, nothing impotent Hassleberry."

"This is an odd layout for a list don't you think Jay?" came a small voice from behind him. Jaden had been tricked. "It's set out more like some sort of diary entry a girl would write."

"SY' GIVE IT BACK!" Jaden shouted, trying to grab hold of the small blue haired boy.

"Well done private Truesdale you're moving up in the ranks son!" the drill Sargent said enthusiastically as the held Jaden back from Syrus. "What does it say? Anything good?"

"It says as says 'hey my name is Jaden -mumble- I share a dorm with my 2 best buds -mumble- -mumble- Chazz in our room -mumble- -mumble- But I Think Chazz Is Pretty Cool!' Hey you better hope Chazz don't read this bro."

"I don't read what?" asked the dark figure stood in the doorway.

"Jaden's diary." Hassleberry answered blindly not thinking about Jaden at all.

"IT'S NOT A DIARY! LET ME GO!" Jaden was acting out of character, stressed out and his face was bright red.

"So what have your wrote about me slacker?" Chazz asked rudely, snatching the paper from Syrus's hand. He stood silently the breeze from the door waving his black bags slightly in his face, once he had finished reading the note he proceeded to aggressively rip it up before dropping it in the waste bin. "Ridiculous." The only word he said before disappearing on to the top bunk.

Jaden angrily struggled out of Hassleberry's grip, grabbed his deck and ran out the door with his red sleeve to his eyes.

"Wait Jay!" Syrus called worried. "He was crying wasn't he?" He asked surprised.

"That was too far Princeton!" Hassleberry said blaming it all on Chazz.

"Don't blame me! You two started it, plus the slacker had it coming and he knew it." The dark haired boy snapped as he rolled over to face the wall. "This dorm is full of idiots!"

Sat alone on the cliff Jaden wiped away his tears confused about the whole situation.

"Why did they do that? Why am I crying about it?"

He reached for his deck and pulled out his Winged Kuriboh, looking at the card for some sort of support. Suddenly Kuriboh's spirit came out of the card and snuggled to Jaden's face as an attempt to cheer him up.

"Kuri?" asked Kuriboh.

"I'm not really sure what's wrong Kuriboh. I think it has something to do with Chazz." Replied the scruffy haired boy understanding what the spirit said completely.

"Kuri? Kuri kuri?" the spirit added.

"Yeah really. I don't know I just upset me how he ripped up my note and called me ridiculous like that." Jaden replied once again understanding the kuriboh.

"Kuri kuri kuri? Said the spirit bumping in to Jaden shoulder.

"Kuriboh! That IS ridiculous! …. Wait maybe that what he was thinking, maybe I should head back and apologize to everyone for running out like that.

"Hey boss!" came a squeaky voice only Chazz could here, "I just over heard Jaden's kuriboh say that he thinks Jaden likes you!"

Chazz's eyes widened then he batted the annoying and loud duel spirit away.

Then Jaden walked through the door with his head low "I'm really sorry for running out like that guys ..." the boy said sadly.

The two more friendly boys looked at Jaden in shock.

"Jay that's what we should be saying, we are the ones that read your di…"

"What Truesdale is trying to say I we're sorry sarge."

A grunt came from the top bunk.

"Oh and I'm especially sorry to you Chazz, I did not know it would piss you off so much."

"Don't worry about it slacker and for the record I wasn't calling you ridiculous it was about something else."

Jaden eyes lit up and a huge smile came to his face "Really? Thanks Chazz!"

The emo grunted and rolled over to face the wall once again and pulled the covers over his face. His head wiring around with thoughts he knew he shouldn't have for his ditsy roommate.

Whispering in to Haselberrys' ear "Is it just me or has Chazz been acting slightly different when Jay's about lately?"

Whispering back "I know what you mean private but I don't have any idea why." The two boys were equally puzzled.

Wrapping his arms around the shoulders of his two friends Jaden asked "Something to share with the whole of the dorm room?"

They had been painted in too a corner.

"Well umm…" Sy' whispered in to Jaden's ear, "Don't you think Chazz has been acting a little different when you are around lately?"

Compared to the whispering Jaden's voice was pretty loud. "No I don't know what you mean, Chazz has been acting the way he always has to me, where did you guys get that from?"

Chazz panicked. Throwing the covers off of him, "Yeah where did you get that from!" he could feel his face getting red.

"Chazz are you okay? You look hot." Jaden asked concerned reaching up and brushing the emo's black bangs out of his face to feel his temperature.

Even more blood rushed to Chazz's face. "I… umm I am fine Jaden." He gently moved his friends hand away from his face and climbed of the bed and walked to door "I think I just need some fresh air is all." Closing the door behind him and ran.

He ran to the same place Jaden did before


	2. Chapter 2

He ran to the same place Jaden did before

The cliff was a place both Jaden and Chazz found to be really relaxing and a perfect place to go sit and think.

"That was close… when did they start to pick up on it?" Chazz thought he was good at hiding his feeling but why was it so hard to hide his feeling for the scruffy haired slacker?

Why did he even have these feelings in the first place? When did he start thinking that way? Chazz's mind was plagued with questions but no answers. But were the answers really that important? That was when Chazz realized there was nothing he could do about the way he was feeling, he had no choice but accept it.

"Boss what cha thinking about?"

"Yeah what you thinking about Boss?"

"I try not to think it hurts."

"Will you three losers leave me alone, I'm trying to think! It's important; I need to work out what to do next."

Yellow, Green and Black all looked at each other confused about the whole thing.

"Boss, you're thinking about Jaden aren't you? We all know boss." It appeared Chazz could not even hide his felling from the three stooges. "Go get 'im Boss!"

"YOU!..." and with that the duel sprits fled for their lives. Chazz did not want encouragement and especially from that three.

After some more thought about his next move and not drawing to any conclusions Chazz decided to take a slow walk back to the Slifer dorm.

"I'm sure I will come up with something at some point, I've just got to not let it get to me, right now I guess I have no choice but to ride this whole situation out."

"Chazz is sure taking his time." Said Jaden who was sat on Chazz's buck swaying his legs waiting for his friend to come in the door and tell him off for sitting there. "I thought he only went to get air?"

The other two boys looked at each other knowing what the other was thinking.

"Jay are you really that oblivious?"

"Yeah I knew you weren't the sharpest tack in the box sarge' but seriously."

Jaden looked at his friends confused. "What have I missed something?"

The other two boys proceeded to smack their palms to their faces in unison. This only made Jaden more confused.

With that Chazz walked back in, he stood at the bottom of the ladder and looked up at Jaden. Instead of shouting a Jaden Chazz grinned and said "You gonna get down or you want me to get in to bed with you?"

This was not what Jaden was expecting at all "umm…" he did not know what words to string together to reply.

"Well you moving or not?" Chazz asked again.

Jaden quickly moved and climbed down the ladder to sit on his space on the floor where he had been sleeping as the room only had 3 beds.

Sy' and Hassleburry were in shock at both Chazz's question and Jaden's reaction.

"You gonna sleep on the floor again?" Chazz asked after getting comfy on his bunk

Jaden nodded still unable to string together words.

"Why? Surly it's one of the others turn. You have been sleeping down star for three days now." Chazz sounded sort of concerned for Jaden.

"I beg you pardon!" came Syrus. "You're the one that came and decided to live in our room without asking anyway so you should be on the floor!"

"Yeah! Sarge' won't let us anyway I've already asked him!"

"Chazz did ask." Was Jaden's quite reply. "he asked me, I though you guys wouldn't mind, after all I'm the one that agreed to sleep on the floor."

"Fine!" Chazz angrily climbed down off the bed and stood next to Jaden "You have it. You're too nice foe your own good just get in!"

Jaden look up at chazz puzzled.

"What?" Chazz asked "don't you understand me or something you idiot? Get in the bed!"

"But where are you gonna sleep?" Jaden asked back still confused.

"On the floor like they told me too. Jeez!"

"But I can't let you do that, you a guest you should have the bed."

"Oh for god's sake Jaden!" Chazz loved how Jaden could be so kind but at this moment he also hated it. "For once in my life in trying to be nice why won't you let me?"

The other boys just sat a watched; the situation was half conferring their suspicions and half throwing then out the window.

"Chazz.." Jaden did not real now how to reply. But one thing he did now was that he was not going to let Chazz give him his bed. "I'm not gonna sleep in your bed Chazz its yours."

"Fine then your choices are we both sleep on the floor or we both sleep in the bed." Chazz blushed his comment before was just a joke but now he was serious.

"Ahh!" Jaden grabbed his head in pain.

"Woah! You okay?" Chazz quickly knelt down beside Jaden. "What's wrong?"

"I did not know is was really possible but thinking about something too much really does hurt …"

"What? You're kidding?" Chazz replied.

"shut up … it's your fault… stop saying things that I can't understand…" and with that jaden passed out.

Lucky Chazz just about court the boy before he hit the floor. He looked at the others confused but they were no help.

One thing Hassleburry was helpful with though was lifting Jaden on to the top bunk; after all he was the strongest of the three.

"So Chazz you like Jaden don't you? Came a small voice.

Chazz blushed and was just about to deny his feeling but changed his mind. He sat down on the floor and quietly nodded.

"Ha! We were right!" Hassleburry got excited about his as Sy' deduction.

"Shut up!" Chazz replied staring at the floor.

"We're not teasing you Chazz we just wanted to know if we had it right. So how long for? You never used to like him." Syrus asked intrigued

"Well about two months… I guess." Came Chazz's mumbled reply.

The other boys were shocked they were not expecting for it to have been that long they had only noticed it in the last week.

"Wow that long? We only just started to notice." Said Hassleburry. "So you gonna tell him? Sarge' is a bit dense we have tried to get him to notice but it don't work."

"But did you hear what he said to me before he passed out? He said I should shut up and not say things he doesn't understand … all I said was are we sleeping on the bed or the floor so he must have read in to it. And now I'm put off telling him." Chazz explained.

The three boys sat and ponded for a minute. Until they heard Jaden mumbling in his sleep, they all stopped their train of thought and listened.

"Like I said Kuriboh that's ridiculous I don't… nope… not one bit … denial what does that mean?"

Was this about Chazz? They all thought.

"Fine … fine you got me.. Maybe a little bit .. okay maybe a lot … stupid good looking Chazz."

"Meep!" Chazz really was not expecting Jaden to pretty much confess to him in his sleep.

The other boys just laughed.

"Umm numm numm …. Dorothy do we had fried shrimp for dinner today?"

This time all the boys laughed. One thing that was always on Jaden's mind was food.

It was getting late they all agreed they should go to sleep. But Chazz had a question to answer first. Sleep on the floor or in the bed with Jaden?

"Just get in with him Chazz don't stand in the middle of the room like a lemon." Said Hassleburry.

Chazz swallowed at proceeded to ascend the ladder and climbed in next to the sleeping boy.


	3. Chapter 3

RivalShipping chap 3 

(AN: OMFG! I'm sorry I took so long TT_TT 1st I was being lazy them my pc broke … this is the last chap sorry it is SOOO crap and I hate the ending but …yeah)

Chazz swallowed at proceeded to ascend the ladder and climbed in next to the sleeping boy. He moved slowly and gently as no to wake his friend. After getting under the covers only one thought was on Chazz mind. He had never been this close to Jaden before.

Breathing in deeply to try and calm down Chazz caught Jaden's sent. It was a sweet smell but you could still tell it belonged to a boy. He moved slowly closer to the boy to smell the sweet smell more clearly.

"So this is your sent Jaden?" Chazz whispered, then panicked as Jaden rolled over to face him, to his relief he was still asleep.

"Umm numm numm…" Jaden mumbled as he snuggled in to Chazz's shoulder.

Feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks Chazz gently wrapped his arm round Jaden, thinking this would be the only chase he was going to get.

"Umm ….Chazz…" still sleeping Jaden snuggled closer.

After what felt like hours of Chazz being in shock unable to sleep he finally drifted off still cuddled up with Jaden.

-

The sun light emanating from the window landed on Jaden's face, the brightness forcing him to awaken. He could feel a weight over him; he then noticed it was Chazz's arm. "Wahh! C-Chazz!" Jaden jumped up almost hitting his head on the ceiling.

"Grrr…What was that for!" being a grouchy riser Chazz was not happy with the sudden loud awakening.

"Why was you hugging me! Why am I in your bed! Where are Syrus and Hassleburry! What time is it!" Jaden was in hysterics.

"Woah! Jaden calm down! Jeez." Chazz climbed down the ladder to see a note on the side.

_Hey guys_

_We snuck out this morning without waking you. Don't be mad._

_We thought we would leave you two sleeping seen as how cute you looked cuddled up like that. LOL_

_And now you have some alone time together right? –wink-_

_Sy' and Hassleburry_

"The bastards left for class without us! Something about us looking cute and wanting to give us alone time! I'm gonna kill them!" enraged Chazz crushed the paper with all his might and aggressively through it in the bin. "What's the time?"

"I- its already 10…" Jaden replied still embarrassed.

"Ten minutes left of second period then we have break... Looks like we don't have to hurry then. Which is good." Sitting down casually on the bottom bunk.

"But... But I think we should go to class..." Jaden desperately wanted out of the awkward situation.

Blinking Chazz replied "Since when are you so in to class?" Jaden didn't reply. "Oh wait I get it now." getting up off the bed Chazz walked over to the dorm room door and locked it.

"Wait what are you doing?"

"Writing a novel, what does it look like I'm doing?" Chazz began to walk closer to Jaden making him back in to the corner. "Last night, in your sleep, you said something that caught my attention Jaden."

"I didn't ... I've still gotta be dreaming! Chazz what's going on!" Gently running his hand through Jaden's fluffy hair. Jaden's face Then turned a dark red "Ch-chazz ... "

Pressing his lips against Jaden's, Chazz pulled him closer. After breaking from their kiss chazz smiled brushing his thumb lightly over Jaden's blushed check. "I think the words where 'stupid good looking Chazz' or something like that... And when I was trying to sleep you kept snuggling closer mumbling my name."

Making the impossible possible Jaden's face turned even redder. "Gahh I'm so sorry" he bowed almost head butting Chazz.

"What are you sorry for? It was cute... Jaden listen I like you, alot and I have for months ... I was wondering now after I heard you say those things about me ... I-I was hoping you could be my lover... What you say?" to Chazz's surprise at that moment Jaden leapt in to kiss Chazz. "J-Jaden..."

"I would love that, I really would." The two boys deepened their kisses. Happy that they were finally in each others arms.

"Wait Jaden! I just realised if we don't hurry up and go to class god knows what Syrus and Hassleburry will think we are doing!" Jaden's only reaction was a deep blush before they both hurried to get ready for class.

-

"So Syrus would you mind telling me why Chazz and Jaden are not in class?" Professor Banner asked in front of the whole class.

"I urrmm I'm not sure I can say." looking at Hassleburry.

"Don't look at me private I'm not gonna be the one that they kill for outing them!"

"Outing them?" a girl behind them repeated. This sparked a whole class to start wondering exactly what they were up to.

The giggles of squeaky fan girls and the shocked and worried gasps from some of the boys told Sy' and Hassleburry they had worked it out.

"Oh I see so that is why." Professor Banner smiled.

At that moment the class door opened and the whole class turn to face the now outed lovers.

The boys wanted to run and never look back but they couldn't. Everyone's eyes were on then.

"So there you are! Now hurry up and take your seats, and class you can embarrass Chazz and Jaden after the lesson... I might even end class early for it."

Jaden had already died of embarrassment and Chazz and glaring death at their roommates. "If you think I'm going to be merciful you have another thing coming!"

THE END...


End file.
